Propose
by yukiann
Summary: Melamar dan dilamar. Dua hal itu terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke./ Kinda fluff.


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_ **Propose** _

.

* * *

Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya malam ini. Ia akan melamar Sasuke.

Malam Natal. Momen yang sangat pas.

Kemarin, saat mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemen Naruto, Sasuke menanyakan apa keinginannya untuk hadiah natal ini, dan Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran jahil,

"Cinta."

Apa yang diharapkannya? Balasan ciuman dan pelukan Sasuke saat itu juga? Tentu saja, seperti perkiraan berpuluh-puluh orang di dunia yang tahu sifat seorang Sasuke Uchiha, itu tidak akan terjadi. Naruto hanya di balas tendangan pada tulang keringnya dan Sasuke melangkah pergi ke dapur dengan dengusan.

Tapi Naruto hanya terkekeh.

Sebenarnya, Naruto hanya mengingingkan jawaban "ya" atas pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan nanti malam pada Sasuke sebagai kado natalnya tahun ini. Itu saja cukup.

.

.

.

Naruto memilih restoran bergaya klasik di mana kau dapat mendengar sebuah grup musik menyanyikan lagu-lagu romantis di dalamnya. Dekorasinya terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Malam ini ada sebuah pohon natal berukuran sedang di sana dan dekorasi di dominasi merah dan putih dan daun-daun hijau serta kertas yang mengkilap, tetapi tidak menghilangkan suasana romantis di sana. Tentu saja, karena malam ini Malam Natal.

Tentu saja Naruto memilih restoran ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia memiliki rencana melamar Sasuke, ingat?

Mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela, di mana mereka bisa melihat salju turun perlahan ke jalan, dan hiasan bertemakan Natal di mana-mana. Jangan lupakan pasangan-pasangan yang lewat dari tadi—ingin melewatkan Christmas Eve bersama orang terkasih mereka.

"Satu beef lasagna dan sebotol Machiavelli Wine." Ujar Naruto kepada pelayan yang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan. "Kau, Sasuke?"

"Tenderloin steak dan satu Jamaican Blue Mountain." Naruto menatap bingung pada Sasuke, bukankah ia sudah memesan sebotol anggur untuk mereka?

Setelah menyampaikan pesanan mereka, pelayan itu segera beranjak dari meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memesan kopi pahit itu lagi? Aku kan sudah memesan sebotol wine." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak ingin mabuk malam ini."

Naruto baru ingat, kalau Sasuke tidak terlalu kuat minum. Ia tersenyum geli, "oh, baiklah," dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pelayan mendatangi meja Sasuke.

"Permisi Tuan, nona yang duduk di sana ingin memberikan sebuah lagu untuk Anda." Kata pelayan itu sambil menatap Sasuke. Naruto melirik perempuan yang di sebutkan oleh pelayan itu yang sedang menatap Sasuke intens. Naruto tertawa geli. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar lagu cinta yang mengalun lembut.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto masih terkekeh pelan dan Sasuke hanya menampakkan raut tidak sukanya. Sebal, pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Hentikan atau aku pergi dari sini."

Naruto berusaha mengerem tawanya, "Ahaha, baiklan, baiklah. Jangan merajuk seperti itu, Sasu sayang."

"Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah..."

Setelah Naruto menghentikan tawanya sepenuhnya, Sasuke beranjak untuk ke toilet. Ketika Naruto tinggal sendiri di meja itu, sementara Sasuke pergi, ia merogoh kantung celana yang dikenakannya, dan menggapai sebuah kotak kecil berlapis kain beludru biru tua.

Ketika Naruto membukanya, tampak sebuah cincin perak yang di sisi dalamnya berukirkan inisial nama mereka, S.N. Naruto menghela napas. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk melamar Sasuke.

Dan ketika Sasuke sudah kembali, serta seluruh pesanan mereka sudah datang, dan di tengah-tengah acara makan mereka, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Pelayan itu menyerahkan sebuah coklat berbentuk persegi kecil yang mungkin akan habis dalam tiga gigitan. Bonus dari restoran kepada Naruto bersama anggur Machiavelli yang ia pesan dalam rangka Malam Natal, katanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi kemudian pemuda pirang itu menerimanya. Mungkin tidak apa-apa, pikirnya.

"Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya ada bonus coklat seperti ini," Naruto berkata sambil mengamati coklat di tangannya.

"Mungkin karena Natal? Tadi pelayan itu bilang begitu bukan?"

"Hmm, bisa jadi."

"Kenapa tidak di coba saja?"

"Nanti saja, setelah makan."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Hening beberapa saat.

Setelah beberapa tarikan napas, Naruto membuka suara. "Nee, Sasuke..."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya dari steak di hadapannya.

"A-anoo... aku..." Naruto menggenggam kota kecil di tangannya erat. Ia gugup.

"Ada apa?"

"I-ini..." akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan kotak itu, dan membuka tutupnya tepat di depan Sasuke. "Will you marry me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Wajahnya menunjukkan eksprei sangat terkejut. Dada Naruto berdebar dibuatnya.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke belum siap? Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu menolak? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke langsung memutuskan hubungan dengannya? Bagaimana kalau—

Sasuke menunduk. "Bodoh."

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya, "Sa-sasu...?"

"Kau bodoh, Naruto." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, ada raut kesal di sana.

"E-eh?"

"Kau—baka!"

"Sasu..ke?"

"Kau membuat persiapanku sia-sia! Naru-baka!"

"A-apa?" Naruto jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh kalau begini jadinya.

"Makan coklat itu!" seru Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kenapa...?"

"Makan saja! Cepat!"

"Ba-baik..." akhirnya Naruto memakan coklat mungil itu. Pada gigitan pertama tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

Gigitan kedua... ia merasa giginya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Ketika ia mengambil benda itu dari antara kedua giginya, ia melihat sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dari perak. Cincin. Dengan ukiran N.S di sisi dalamnya.

"I-ini..."

"Awalnya aku yang yang ingin melamarmu duluan bodoh!" Sasuke membuang mukanya dengan sebal ke samping.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit.

"Jadi..." Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Jawabannya semuanya "ya", 'kan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, kali ini sudah tidak sesebal yang tadi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Ia tidak mengira mereka berdua memiliki pikiran yang sama untuk melamar satu sama lain malam ini.

Pemuda bermata bitu itu tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak mencondongkan diri ke arah pemuda bermata hitam di depannya dan mengecupnya dalam kecupan singkat, namun hangat.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Sasuke dengan mengendarai mobil Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa kau lihat ekspresi wanita yang mengirimimu lagu tadi saat aku menciummu? Ekspresinya menggelikan!" seru Naruto disertai tawa.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku melihatnya sekilas setelah kau menjauh dariku tadi."

Masih tertawa, Naruto melanjutkan. "Yah, mungkin ia sedikit shock melihat pemuda tampan seperti yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ternyata memiliki kekasih seorang pemuda tampan dan atraktif sepertiku."

"Dasar narsis!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan brosur yang ada di tangannya yang didapatnya dari pelayan restoran saat mereka meninggalkan restoran tadi.

"Aw...! Hey, aku kan juga memujimu!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kapan kau memasukkan cincin ke dalam coklat itu?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh pada Naruto. Wajahnya yang menghadap ke luar ia topangkan ke tangan yang sikunya ia tumpukan pada bingkai jendela mobil.

"Dari awal kita datang aku sudah bilang pada pelayan itu, aku duduk di meja itu beberapa saat setelah kau duduk kan?" Sasuke menjeda sejenak sementara Naruto mengingat-ingat. "Dan ketika aku bilang ingin ke toilet... sebenarnya aku ke tempat pelayan itu untuk bilang agar menghidangkan coklat itu sebentar lagi."

"Ah begitu rupanya."

Lampu merah. Mobil yang di naiki Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti.

"Sasuke. Lihat sini."

Ketika Sasuke menoleh, seketika ia merasakan bibir lembut yang menekan bibirnya sendiri. Mengecupnya lembut, hangat, dan penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan brosur. Namun hanya dibalas dengan Naruto yang terkekeh, sedang Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya agar beberapa guratan merah muda di wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Baka."

.

.

.

- **_f i n _**-

* * *

Mind to review? ^^/


End file.
